Best Laid Plans
by Objective Mistress
Summary: Mako gives great massages. Korra loves a good massage. Simple, right? Mako loves foreplay. Korra loves a good massage. Even simpler, right?


**Title:** Best Laid Plans

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** ~1200

**Summary:** Mako gives great massages. Korra loves a good massage. Simple, right? Mako loves foreplay. Korra loves a good massage. Even simpler, right?

**Author Note:** Based off an _anonymous _headcanon sent to elementalavatars.

.

.

"I promise," Korra did her best to make _that_ face at him. The face that made him into putty in her hands so she could force her way upon him. "It'll work out this time!"

"You said that the last two times," Mako crossed his arms and sat back in bed against the headboard. "We ended up with the same result both times."

"It can't hurt to try just once more," she practically begged, pulling herself onto his lap and pushed the newspaper he was reading down so they were eye to eye. "Just once more! Third time's the charm!"

"Korra…" he placed his hands on her hips. "I was hoping for some…_action_ tonight. You've had a long day and I really don't want to deal with what happened last time."

"I know I've had a long day! It makes it perfect! You'll work the knots out of my shoulders and back…" she leaned in close. She arched her back just enough to push her hips down on him. "…Then I'll be sure to take care of you in any way you want."

Mako sighed and put the newspaper aside. "Spirits, do you really want a massage that badly?"

"…Yes."

He gave a great massage. Instinctively, he knew just where to press, where to rub light circles, and where to throw his elbow in for extra tension-relieving power. Under his fingers, she became a melted puddle of Avatar as all the tightness in her muscles ebbed away into the soft mattress beneath her. But all of that relaxation came at a cost: the last two times Mako indulged her request for a massage for foreplay, Korra became a bit _too_ relaxed. In fact, she fell asleep. Her jaw slackened and she drooled into the pillow, blissfully unaware of anything.

At first, Mako was too surprised to be angry. He simply placed a kiss on her cheek, wiped the remaining lotion off his hands and tucked her in. After the second incident he knew it was no longer just a fluke. He excused himself to the bathroom to take care of the raging hard-on he had on his own. So for this third time, he was understandably skeptical.

"I promise I won't fall asleep," she murmured into his skin as she kissed his neck. "I know you love making me feel good."

He let his eyes fall closed and allowed himself to enjoy the attention his girlfriend was paying him. Korra was practically impossible to say no to. Third time's the charm, right? Korra didn't have a particularly strenuous day, so maybe she would last all the way through.

"I'll wake you up with my mouth," she kissed down to his collarbone. "I know you've been fantasizing about that."

"Okay," he sighed. "Roll on to your stomach."

Korra pumped her fists in celebration and slid off him. She made quick work of her loose top and underwear before flopping down on to the mattress and wiggling into place. "You don't have to pull the lotion out this time."

He settled in next to her and took in the view. He loved how smooth and strong her back was. His fingers traced the curve of her spine as he marveled at the muscle hidden beneath her tanned skin just as her power was hidden within. He was so lucky to have this amazing woman as his girlfriend.

Mako started by rubbing light circles into the stressed tissue at the base of her neck. He traced a straight line down of light circles down each side of her spine. It was easy to feel how tense she was beneath his hands; being the Avatar took its toll after all. He pressed down with this palms as she made his way back up to her shoulders. His fingers pushed into her skin, rubbing to relieve all the remnants of her daily work from her.

"Let me know where you want it," he leaned over to kiss her shoulder blade.

"Oh, you know where I want it," Korra smirked, one side of her face pressed into the sheets.

"I thought that was after the massage?"

"Oh it is and I can't wait but—" a moan escaped her throat. "R-Right there. Yeah that's the spot."

Korra was never shy about making noise while they were in bed. This was a fact that Bolin complained about frequently. Switching out the mattress for a quieter one was an easy fix. But keeping Korra quiet wasn't as easy as taking her from behind as she muffled her cries in a pillow, or keeping his mouth over hers as she came.

And what could he say? He loved every single sound that escaped her lips. Every noise was an affirmation that he was doing something very right.

He worked diligently on the knot on her shoulder, occasionally lightly caressing the rest of her back. Her head faced away from him where he sat on the bed, so he took the opportunity to leave a kiss on the back of her neck and catch a whiff of her scent that was so undeniably…Korra.

"Is the pressure okay?" Mako whispered in her ear.

No response.

"Korra?" He carefully climbed over her so he could see her face.

Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted as she breathed through her mouth.

Mako rolled over with a sigh and pulled the blanket over both of them before falling asleep.

.

.

Light streamed between the parted curtains of the bedroom. Korra slowly opened her eyes and realized what _didn't_ happen last night. She had fallen asleep during another fantastic Mako massage. She had promised that this wouldn't happen this time! She had to find someway to make it up to him.

Mako stirred beside her.

"I'm sorry about last night," Korra kissed his cheek.

"It's okay," he half whispered, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Let me make it up to you."

"You don't—" the words died on his lips after Korra ducked her head under the covers.

She slid down his body until she had his cock in his hand. Slowly, she stroked his length up and down until he was half hard in her grasp. Teasingly, she licked from base to head before swirling her tongue around him and enveloping him as deep as she could take him. Her hand twisted lightly along the base in tandem with her very talented mouth.

She pulled her head up and cast the covers over her shoulder. "I know you said you wanted to be woken up this way."

Korra leaned back down to take his cock in her mouth again to resume her languid pace. She hummed in satisfaction when one of his hands moved to fist in her hair. Slowly, she increased the pace, only to pull back his ascent to orgasm to a crawl. But Mako knew she always made it more than worth it in the end.

Suddenly, missing out on sex the night before didn't seem so bad. "I could do this every morning."

.

.

**Author Note: **Blech I'm out of practice with smutish things.


End file.
